Christmas with the Blacks
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Almost Nine year old Regulus thought it would be a lonely christmas with his brother at Hogwarts and his parents doing business in France but he is shocked when his brother comes home for holidays with his new gryffindor friends! How will Reg deal?
1. Family Departure

Title: Christmas with the Blacks

Author: xxxxGryffindorGurlxxxx

Summary: Almost Nine year old Regulus thought it would be a lonely christmas with his brother at Hogwarts and his parents attending business in France but he is soon surprised when his brother comes home for holidays with his new gryffindor friends! How will young Regulus fare with these new strangers? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Brothers...these two cute boyz belong to JK Rowling!

* * *

Regulus sat on the stairs leading up to Sirius and his bedrooms as he watched his parents bustle around downtairs, getting ready to make their leave. The Black parents were at first distraught at the idea of going to France to settle important business, leaving their youngest. His older brother, Sirius, had owled saying he'd be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. So now no one would be with him, making his mother send a howler about leaving his brother alone for the holidays, which went with a letter from Regulus stating he's soory about Mum and he shouldn't worry and to have a good christmas. The parents were stressing out about this inconvience, but Kreacher announced he would take good care of the young master and Regulus, not wanting his parents to miss important business all becuase of him, assured that if he needed to he would head over to Alex and Simon's house. Alex and Simon were twins and close friends of Regulus, who he had met in Diagon Alley eariler that year in September, where they all had been there to get school supplies for their elder siblings.

"Regulus darling," called Walburga Black as she stood by the door.

Regulus ran down the stairs and met his mother with a smile.

"Yes Mum?" he asked sweetly. Walburga smiled a small smile at her youngest child. She cupped his cheek gingerly, she was always gentle with Regulus.

"You will be alright here?" she asked.

Regulus began to nod eagarly, not wanting his mother to worry but stopped when he saw hisftaher come up from behind them. He looked up to his father's charming grin, which he handed down to both his sons, as he ruffled his shaggy black hair, not that different from his elder son's or his own.

"Don't worry about Reggie, darling. He'll be just fine, won't you?" he directed this at the smallest Black as he grinned at him, grinning more when his son grinned a big one as well.

"I'll be fine Dad," he reassured him.

"I know you will, your a big boy." came his dad's voice.

Regulus's smile faltered a bit and he tried to push down his growing tears and jumped into his arms, missing his father already. Orion chuckled a bit as he lifted the fairly light Regulus in his arms and gave him a hug. He was always so affectionate, always nuzzling others, like a cat. He would miss his son greatly but as he thought of his other son, he hoped Sirius would change his mind and come home even if it was after they left. Regulus' favorite holiday was Christmas and although he tried to hide it, without anyone here to spend it with him Regulus's holiday would most likely be spent in tears. He wouldn't bring it up, for he knew his son would deny it, wanting the best for others. But it still worried him. He looked at his wife and she nooded bllekly as she came over and placed a kiss on his temple as Orion set him down and ruffled his hair again. Regulus looked up with a hopeful expression.

"Will you make ity in time of my recital?" he questioned. Regulus had a piano recital in a week, youngest in his level. The parents looke ddoubtful.

"I'm not sure son, we'll see. But probably not," Orion said, not trying to get his son hopes up but didn't want to dash any away either. Regulus's face fell anyway.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine," he said trying to mask his sadness once a gain and plastered a fake smile in place once again.

"Be good," was Walbruga's parting words.

Regulus nodded as he grinned at his parents and wished them good luck and Merry Christmas, which Orion returned. Regulus miled as he waved goodbye and when he shut the door he let his grin fall abruptly out of place. He sighed sadly to himself as he looked around the empty house before noticing Kreacher looking up at him.

"Does the young Master wish for anything," he questioned but Regulus smiled in spiute of himself.

"No Kreacher, I'm going to my room," he said as he made his way to the staircase before Kreacher's voice stopped him.

"But it's only 7:00. The young Master doesn't usually retire to his room until 9 or 10," commented the house elf. Regulus smiled sadly.

"That was when it was going to be a happy holiday, and unfortunely I still have a day left of school before I get off for the holidays," he said glumly.

Regulus went to a Pre-Wizarding school that was seven blocks from Grimmauld Place, which he attended with Alex and Simon and he used to attend with Sirius before he left for Hogwarts. Regulus marched glumly up the stairs as he went doen the cooridor. In the middle of the hall there were two bedrooms on each side of the hallway, one was bare and the other had pinned papers up on it. On the papaers were childish drawings, drawings of two black haired boys, of all kinds of animals, ect. That was Regulus's room, the one with all the drawings. He was an avid artist and loved it, almost as much as the piano.

Regulus entered his room and looked around, his room was fairly neat. Not like Sirius's. He had some Chudley Cannon Posters on his wall, that clashed with his green walls terribly but he didn't care much. Up on the walls were pictures near up by his neat bed. There was one with his parents, Sirius and him that was taken when Regulus was four. Walburga was stiff, Orion smiling slightly, Regulus and Sirius grinning at eachother than the camera. Another one was of Bella, Sirius and him. Bella was using a Crutiatus Curse on a small bird, while Sirius yelled at her and held Regulus protectively as he cried. Another was of Regulus at the piano as Sirius sat on it, rocking hsi head to the music his baby brother played. Another was just as Regulus and Sirius outside, playing with new broomsticks. Regulus stared at this one the longets. That was the time Sirius taught him how to ride a broomstick, Sirius said he was a natural. Regulus loved flying but he doubted he was as good as Sirius said he was.

He sighed as he laid out on his bed, not even bothering changing out of his clothes as he crled up into himself. He looke doutisde his window, quickly spotting Sirius' star in the sky, through practice. He sighed to himslef as he smiled slightly. He laid his arm out absentmindedly before noticing nothing was there. His eyes shot open as he bolted up in a sitting position before looking around. It was there on the floor he spotted it. His stuffed cat, Kitty. He had it since he was a baby. He picked it up and cuddled with it lovingly as he began to drift off to sleep. He remember thinking something just as he nodded off.

_I hope Sirius is having fun._

* * *

There! My first chapter! My next chapter may come before I get a review so be happy! This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I just had to write about it finally! Please review! Reggie loves reviewers! He loves them almost as much as Siri!


	2. A Rude Awakening

Title: Christmas with the Blacks

Author: xxxxGryffindorGurlxxxx

Summary: Almost Nine year old Regulus thought it would be a lonely Christmas with his brother at Hogwarts and his parents attending business in France but he is soon surprised when his brother comes home for holidays with his new Gryffindor friends! How will young Regulus fare with these new strangers? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Brothers...these two cute boyz belong to JK Rowling!

* * *

_Regulus looked around cautiously at his surroundings. He was in a dark, pitch black cave that the walls seemed to tower over him. A cold breeze blew past him, ruffling his bangs into his dark green eyes. He brushed them irritatedly before looking ahead of him again. It was then he noticed something bizarre, the walls were getting taller! In fact...everything was getting taller and bigger! Regulus looked around scared before he caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle nearby. Nearly nine-year old Regulus had turned into a small four year old Regulus. The small boy started to sniff to himself, becoming really scared now. He started to shout for help._

_"Mummy! Daddy! SIRI!" he yelled helplessly._

_But he noticed from his yells the place started to shake as the ground rumbled dangerously. He glanced up in horror from his seat onto the floor as the rocks above him began to fall..._

******

From under the covers, Regulus was bolted awake as he felt a heavy load drop onto him. It was heavy, nearly as heavy as Sirius when he tackled him but even heavier. Regulus began to squirm as he let out a shout of pain. The weight got off of him immediately and he heard a whimper. Regulus pulled his covers off to see two strangers near the foot of his bed, Regulus looked to see his door had been opened and now was opened a crack. He looked at the strangers in front of him. The strangers looked about Siri's age, although one was fatter than Regulus's brother. He had unkempt straw blond hair and watery blue eyes, ones that looked panicked as he stared at Regulus. Then the other one had blond hair two and had mild blue eyes and looked sickly. There were strangers in his room, two complete strangers. Regulus started to breathe harder and faster before it became panting. The boy before him became even more panicked as he saw how Regulus was reacting and even more so when he saw tears build up in the youngest Black's green eyes and the younger boy began to whimper. The sickly one stepped forward, making Regulus shrink back in fear.

"Shhh! It's okay! Don't be afraid!" the boy begged.

"Remus, do something! Tie him up!" the fat boy exclaimed shrilly.

"Peter!" the sick boy scolded.

That triggered a mechanism in Regulus and the words that came out of his mouth next came so naturally he didn't even think about it or how ridiculous it was.

"SIRI!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed loud that the two strangers clamped their hands over their ears and cringed at the deafening scream.

He began to panic when he heard footsteps clamber down the hall before the slightly closed door flew open to remarkably reveal a boy the same age as the two strangers who looked remarkably like Regulus. He had longish shaggy black hair and normally excited grey eyes that were now clouded with concern and protectiveness. He wore a red jumper and blue jeans.

Sirius Black.

"Reggie!" he shouted as he clambered up to his brother, who was still wailing, temporarily ignoring his friends.

At the sound of his nickname, Regulus opened his eyes to stop bawling. He looked up at his older brother who ran up to the side of his bed. He gripped Regulus' shoulder tightly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly but only got a frustrated glare in response.

"No! I am not okay!" he replied hotly as he shrugged his shoulder out of his brother's grip but soon settled with crossing his arms angrily as his brother ran his hand through his hair.

"What? What happened?" he asked. Regulus looked dumbfounded before he replied angrily again as he jumped down from his bed on his wood floor.

"What happened? What happened?! I'll tell you what happened! That-that...GUY...jumped on me!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the chubby kid who was now joined by one other stranger , thin like Sirius and who had black hair and glasses. Sirius turned to glare at the chubby kid.

"He jumped on you?" he asked not taking his eyes off the chubby kid who looked frightened now.

"Yeah, I was sleeping," Regulus replied calmer now. Sirius now rounded on the chubby kid.

"Pete, I thought I said when we arrived not to wake him up!" he shouted at the chubby kid, who apparently had the name Peter.

"But-but I didn't know this was his! I thought it was yours!" he defended.

"Mine?! Do I really look like the artist type to you?" he demanded as he gestured to the drawings on the door and walls.

"I d-dont know," he whimpered. Sirius sighed irritably before glancing back down at Regulus.

"Sorry he woke you Regulus," he murmured but Regulus took a step back confused.

Regulus? Since when was he Regulus? He had always been Reggie as far as he'd known just like Sirius had always been Siri. Regulus smiled brightly.

"That's okay! Just one quick question..." he trailed off to the strangers reaction. "Sirius" raised an eyebrow gesturing for him to continue. The smile abruptly slid off his face as he got a nervous look on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" he asked slightly scared. The four boys looked at him bewildered before Sirius shook his head to rid his head of something and grinned and ruffled Regulus' hair.

"You're such kidder!" he exclaimed but stopped when Regulus shook his head.

"No I'm serious."

"No...I'm Sirius!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh as Regulus gave a bored look.

"Yup your Siri. No one else could come up with such a corny joke," he stated irritated as he began to descend out of his room, the boys laughter carrying with him down the hall.

He was about to head down the stairs when he felt someone lift him up by his waist and turned him around swiftly to face the three 11-year old boys. Sirius grinned at him and shook him abit to make him ease up.

"Mates, this is my younger brother Regulus," he stated what seemed to Regulus to be a proud tone but shook his head. _Don't be ridiculous Reg. _He stared helplessly as the three boys waved at him.

"Reg, this is James" he pointed to the one with glasses who grinned, "Remus," he gestured to the sick one who smiled shyly, "and Peter," he waved to the fat one who still looked scared after Regulus' outburst. He nodded confused. Who were these people? The one kid, James, ran up to Sirius and Regulus and gestured to the younger.

"Ah, isn't he so adorable? Can't I hold Reggie too?!" he went on in this baby voice. Regulus stiffened as he heard his nickname. He was mortified! No one could call him that but family and Alex and Simon. What had Sirius told these people?! He began to struggle in Sirius' arms wildly.

"Reg! What are you-" Sirius started but was cut off by Regulus' angry voice.

"Put me down!"

He was released as he fell on the floor but after years of roughhousing with his brother he quickly got back on his feet. He turned to Sirius as his face slightly irritated.

"What are you doing here? I though you were spending the holidays at Hogwarts?" he asked questionably and Sirius looked down briefly before looking up and grinning.

"I was but it was when I got you letter I decided to come back home, bringing my mates along for the ride," he grinned pointing at the marauders. Regulus looked at Sirius curiously.

"So you only came because of the letter Mum and I sent you?" he asked.

At Sirius' nod Regulus tried to hide his crestfallen face. So his brother only came home out of guilt? Pity? Probably the last one. Sirius was never sorry for anything he did. He barely heard Sirius address his mates.

"Well guys, now that you met the famed Reggie, lets head on down stairs," he exclaimed as the older boys trotted past Regulus down the stairs but not before a knock sounded on the door.

All boys looked up curiously. Who would come over at this time? Sirius was about to run down, followed by his mates but the house elf Kreacher beta him to the door. The house elf reached up and turned the knob and open the door to reveal two identical twin boys. Both boys had messy blond hair and grey blue eyes. One wore a blue cloak with a scarf and dark blue converse while the other was dressed in a lighter blue shirt with a black scarf. The first one was grinning widely as the other one looked up rather shyly. These were the Mitchell Twins.

"Ah young masters, do you request Young Master Black's presence?" Kreacher asked but cringed when Sirius' voice rang out.

"Kreacher you dolt! I don't know these kids!"

"Not you master, the younger master," came Kreacher's disdained voice. Sirius face went from irritated to surprise. He turned back to Regulus.

"Reggie...you know these people?" he asked surprised. Regulus didn't play with anyone beside him that he knew of.

"Yeah Siri, these are the Mitchell Twins. That one is Alex and the other is Simon. I met them in Diagon Alley, remember?" he said to Sirius who only shook his head.

"No I don't," he looked sternly as Regulus began to retort when Alex, the grinning twin interrupted.

"Hate to interrupt this love fest but c'mon Reg! We'll be late for school!" he exclaimed as he looked at the youngest Black.

"School?!" the older boys asked in unison in which Regulus yelled in alarm.

"Merlin, I forgot!" he rushed back to his room in his panic to change out of his and to grab his bag. The Marauder shrugged as Sirius laughed amused at his brother's behavior. The twins waited by the door as the Marauders stood near the entrance of the kitchen, waiting for their food to be ready. The twins looked curiously at the toaster, which was jiggling all strange.

"What's up with that?" they asked in unison to where the marauder grinned.

"It's a toaster Peter brought over from his house and we tampered with it a bit, putting magic into its system." they laughed to which Simon looked nervous.

"Is that really smart?" came a curious voice from the staircase.

The children turned to see an anxious looking Regulus who was hopping down the stairs trying to rush and put on one shoe while rushing down stairs. He reached the bottom one he stepped down as the shoe came back on and started to step forward clumsily, seeing as his shoes were still untied.

"Don't worry Reg, it works perfectly," came Sirius' voice but who's grin disappeared when a ring rang out and a piece of toast flew out of the entance and landed near Regulus' feet, where everyone began to laugh hysterically while Sirius' pouted.

"Right. Well put the settings on dark and I'll meet my breakfast at school," Regulus joked as he struggled to tie his shoes, but failing miserably at it.

"C'mon Reg, we gotta go," came Simon's worried voice.

"Merlin, Fine!" Regulus' voice came out frustrated as he made his way to the door but not before stepping on his shoelaces and falling to the floor hard.

The marauders began to laugh but Sirius who just sighed as he smiled exasperated at Regulus who just let out a quiet 'ow' and irritatedly blew black bangs out of his green eyes. Sirius came up to Regulus who managed to get up and bring his knees to his chest sadly. He crouched down and began to tie his shoes, ignoring his friends jests, particularly James' 'big brother Black' and went on to the other shoe.

"You should really learn to do this on your own," Sirius mumbled good naturely to which Regulus grinned weakly and quietly thanks his brother and reached for his satchel.

The three boys headed out the doorway and out into the snowy scene of London and made their way down the street for their school not noticing grey eyes following the middle figure, who stood at his place on the side of each twin, before getting a scowl as James continued his taunting of the older Black's attitude toward his brother and shut the door to rant at him.

* * *

AN: Okay! This is not over! This sis gonna be along fic so don't think it ends here! Please review! I love it and hope you like this chapter! Reggie loves reviewers as does Siri!


End file.
